The present invention relates to a valve device and a method for operating at least two fluid valves using a single actuator.
In public facilities or large private facilities, automatic water dispensing systems have provided numerous advantages including improved sanitation, water conservation, and reduced maintenance cost. Since numerous infectious diseases are transmitted by contact, public-health authorities have encouraged the public and mandated to food workers the exercise of proper hygiene including washing hands effectively. Effective hand washing has been made easier by automatic faucets. Automatic faucets typically include an object sensor that detects presence of an object, and an automatic valve that turns water on and off based on a signal from the sensor. If the water temperature in an automatic faucet is not in an optimal range, individuals tend to shorten their hand washing time. To obtain an optimal water temperature, a proper mixing ratio of hot and cold water and proper water actuation has to be achieved. Automatic faucets usually use an automatic valve that controls water flow after mixing.
There are numerous other applications in the chemical or food processing industries where there is a need to control fluid flow in multiple fluid lines by a single actuator.
The present invention relates to a valve device and a method for operating at least two valves actuated by an actuator and arranged for controlling fluid flow in at least two separate fluid lines.
According to one aspect, a valve device for simultaneously controlling fluid flow in separate fluid lines includes at least two diaphragm operated valves actuated by a single actuator and arranged for controlling fluid flow in at least two separate fluid lines. The valve device uses a pressure release mechanism constructed to change pressure in a diaphragm chamber of each diaphragm operated valve and thereby open or close the diaphragm operated valve.
According to another aspect, a valve device includes a main body, a pilot mechanism, and a check valve. The main body is constructed to receive a first valve that includes a first fluid input port and a first fluid output port, and a second valve that includes a second fluid input port and a second fluid output port. The pilot mechanism is constructed to simultaneously control flow of a first fluid between the first input and output ports and control flow of a second fluid between the second input and output ports. The check valve is cooperatively constructed with the pilot mechanism and arranged to prevent mixing of the first and second fluids.
According to yet another aspect, a valve device for simultaneously controlling fluid flow in separate fluid lines includes a first valve and a second valve and an automatic actuator and a manual actuator. The first valve includes a first fluid input port and a first fluid output port, and the second valve includes a second fluid input port and a second fluid output port. The automatic actuator is arranged to automatically control a pilot mechanism for simultaneously controlling flow of first fluid between the first input and output ports and flow of second fluid between the second input and output ports. The manual actuator is arranged to manually control the pilot mechanism.
Preferred embodiments of these aspects include one or more of the following features:
The device may include a check valve located at a pilot level of the diaphragm valve, wherein the check valve is constructed to prevent mixing of fluids from two separate fluid lines. The pressure release mechanism may include a fluid passage being in communication with each diaphragm chamber and being arranged to be simultaneously controlled by a movement of a single sealing member actuated by a single actuator. The fluid passage may be constructed to receive a spring and a ball arranged to prevent fluid cross-flow between the two separate fluid lines.
The actuator of the valve device may be a manual actuator, an electromagnetic actuator or a bi-stable electromagnetic actuator. The single automatic actuator may include a manual override. The manual override may operate without electric power. The manual actuator may be constructed and arranged to manually switch position of the bistable solenoid. The actuator may include a solenoid constructed and arranged to move a plunger, wherein a sealing member may be located on the distal end of the plunger.
The valve device may be installed as part of a faucet, wherein the first of the fluid lines is arranged to convey hot water and the second of the fluid lines is arranged to convey cold water.
Preferably, the first and second valves are diaphragm operated valves and the pilot mechanism includes a pressure release mechanism constructed to simultaneously control pressure at each diaphragm and thereby open or close each diaphragm operated valve. The first and second valves can operate under a large differential pressure between the two input fluid lines (or output fluid lines), including no pressure in one fluid line. Preferably, the device is constructed with the differential pressure of about 20 psi, but the differential pressure may be even about 60 psi.
The main body may include a vent passage in communication with both the diaphragms including a ball and a spring forming a check valve. The main body may be constructed to have the diaphragm operated valves arranged symmetrically with respect to a pressure release mechanism. The pressure release mechanism may be constructed to simultaneously or sequentially lower pressure and thereby open each diaphragm operated valve. The manual actuator may be constructed and arranged to manually control pressure at the pressure release mechanism and thereby control pressure in a diaphragm chamber of each diaphragm operated valve.
Alternatively, at least one of the valves may be a diaphragm valve, a piston valve, a needle valve, a gate valve, a globe valve, or a butterfly valve. Each of the valves may be constructed to prevent occurrence of water hammer.
According to yet another aspect, an automatic faucet system includes a water outlet, an object sensor connected to a control circuit, a hot water pipe, a cold water pipe, and a valve device. The valve device has two valves actuated by a single automatic actuator for separately controlling flow of hot water and cold water based on signals received from the control circuit.
Preferred embodiments of these aspects include one or more of the following features:
The two valves may include a first diaphragm operated valve and a second diaphragm operated valve.
The device may include hot water input and output ports and cold water input and output ports, a pilot mechanism, and a check valve. The pilot mechanism simultaneously controls flow of hot water between the hot water input and output ports and flow of cold water between the cold water input and output ports. The check valve is co-operatively constructed with the pilot mechanism and arranged to prevent mixing of hot and cold water. The pilot mechanism may include a pressure release mechanism constructed to lower simultaneously pressure at each the diaphragm and thereby open each the diaphragm operated valve.
The main body of the valve device may be constructed to have the diaphragm operated valves arranged symmetrically with respect to the pressure release mechanism. The pressure release mechanism may include a fluid passage being in communication with each the diaphragm chamber and being arranged to be simultaneously controlled by a movement of a single sealing member actuated by a single automatic actuator.
The automatic actuator may include an electromagnetic actuator or a bi-stable electromagnetic actuator. The valve device may further include a manual actuator constructed to control flow of the hot water and the cold water independently of the automatic actuator. Alternatively, a manual actuator may be constructed to override the automatic actuator.
Furthermore, the above-described device may include three or more valves controlled by a single actuator. The manual actuator may be a manual override valve that resides in close proximity to the actuator and is coupled in parallel to the pressure release mechanism (i.e. in parallel to the hydraulic passages) controlled by the automatic actuator. The manual actuator provides a means for opening and closing the main valve by controlling the pressure when loss or electrical power or other failure disables the automatic actuator.
Alternatively, a valve device includes other types of valves, wherein again two valves are actuated by a single actuator. These valves may be a piston valve, a needle valve, a gate valve, a globe valve, or a butterfly valve. In general, the actuator may actuate two different types of valves.
In general, the valve device may be used for separately controlling the flow of any fluid, for dispensing separately two types of fluid, and/or for mixing two types of fluid at the same time.